The use of a plurality of discrete tubes or sleeves telescoped to form a laminated strengthened sleeve as the main body portion of a container is well known.
One of such containers currently on sale in the United States is described in reissue patent 33128 issued Dec. 12, 1989 to Nordstrom. This particular container utilizes a pair of telescoping sleeves provided with end caps to further reinforce the container. The container is provided with a bag and fitment wherein the fitment is interlocked with a wall of the sleeves to prevent rotation. The interaction between the cap and the sleeved walls (i.e. the flaps are received between the sleeves) is used to help to reinforce the structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,942 issued Jul. 3, 1962 to Repking; 4,166,567 issued Sep. 4, 1979 to Beach; 3,937,392 issued Feb. 10, 1976 to Swisher; 3,957,179 issued May 18, 1976 to Bamburg; and 4,421,253 issued Dec. 20, 1983 to Croley, each disclose the type of container generally formed by telescoped tubes with end caps to provide a large container for bulk materials.
The use of interlocking flaps on a cap is further shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,174 issued Apr. 13, 1937 to Hyndman and the formation of a container, generally from a octagonal sleeves wherein the outer periphery of the outer sleeve or the base is formed as a rectangle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,255 issued May 30, 1989 to Boots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,168 issued Mar. 22, 1977 to Bamburg, utilizes a rectangular sheet as an insert to be interfolded with the flaps (generally the bottom flaps) to lock the rectangular sheet into position and provide a rectangular base plate substantially the same size as the surface of the supporting pallet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,271 issued Sep. 15, 1992 to Bacques et al., discloses a multi-wall container wherein the flaps at the ends of some of the walls are wider than the walls to which they are attached and are used to cover substantially this whole open area of a multi-sided sleeve.